bad past new future
by yvonna
Summary: im still new at writing, so any and all advise is welcomed. Courtney777 is also helping me. thx for reading. discountenued
1. Chapter 1

name: Lucy James

eyes: one is dark blue, the other is dark green

hair: she has red hair, that goes down just past her knees, always in a brad

outfit: a long sleeves, 3 sizes to large for her green shert, and black shorts

personality: shy, no self-confidence, believes she is unlucky, so do many other kids so she is often called UL (unlucky)

likes:plants, singing, ice cream, butterfly's,news

dislikes: abusive people, raspiest, cake, being first, fighting, birds

past:her mother died giving birth, her father then went insane and tried to kill her blaming his wife'sdeath on her, he is still in a mental hospital

cat: Zetsu

extra info:is always front of the line

* * *

name:Hally hart

eyes: pink

hair:white, with pink strikes, to mach her eyes

outfit:a blood red tank top (no mater the weather) and riped black jens

personality :cocky, outgoing, passives, over protective, forceful, mentaly unstable

likes: Lucy, red & pink, popcorn, religions

dislikes: people who get to close to lusy, bugs, dirty houses, being alone

past: was locked in a dirty, bug infested cell, up until she was 5 and found by the polices, after her parents death

cat: hidan

extra info:has an obsession with Lucy

* * *

name: Maky Lone

eyes: black

hair:black, with one Orange streak,cut in layers, top goes layer to ears, bottom goes to shoulders

outfit:OrangeT-shirt with a bunny on it, and dark blue jeans

personality : happy & hyper normally, but can be very moody

likes: sweets, Bunny's & other animals, friends

dislikes:animal abuse, older men

past: was raped and beaten my her father, after freeing the animals that he used in fights

cat: Tobi

extra info:often passes out because of males

* * *

name:Kat Jeeves

eyes: blue

hair: brown, strait, goes 2in past shoulders

outfit:black dress

personality : sad, and easily upset, doesn't talk much, dangers when angered

likes: reading, silence, writing, drawing, music

dislikes:loud people who talk about nothing, TV, alarm clocks, cellphones, computers, mornings,Maky, bugs

past: was locked in her fathers experiment room felled with thousands of bugs, 50% of which were and still are very deadly, it IS a miracle she is still alive

cat: Itach

extra info:is a heavy sleeper and very hard to wake up, not a morning person, so her TV, alarm clocks, cellphone, and computer are all set to go off at the same time to wake her up that's why she hates them

* * *

name:Kellysmith

eyes: blue

hair:black, with blue tent wavy always in a pony tell, goes to lower black

outfit:dark blue dress-shirt, with 3/4 selves, and black shorts

personality : nice, caring, motherly, understating, lovable

likes:kids, the ocean, learning new things

dislikes: abusive parents

past:her mother was unable to care for herself, so Kely, took care of her but in the end her mother killed herself, this affected her greatly

cat:Kisame

extra info:can not stand death, or blood, both cause her to freak out

* * *

name:Shara Jones

eyes: brown

hair: dark red, short, and never brushed

outfit: a red shirt that comes off at the shoulders but has long sleves, black lose pants

personality : lazy, easily board, annoyed easily, smart

likes: reading, art, drawing, building, talkative people,reactions

dislikes: silence, being board, TV, cameras, **cats**

past: her mother loved cats and had 100s of them, the cats how ever loved Shara this made a bad impression on her, because her mother beat her for it, the cats then attacked her mother, she now believes cats are out to get her

cat: Sasori

extra info: has a neighborhood cat that she throws rocks at every day because it trys to fallow her to school

* * *

name: Dianna

eyes: dark blue

hair: blond goes to med bake strate bands above eye brows

outfit:skin tight brown T-shirt, and black Jens, and blue head ban

personality : talkative, playful, naive

likes: fire, fireworks, music, dancing, lollipops

dislikes:math, people who disagree

past: was given up at birth

cat: Deidara

extra info: wishes to find her mom and/or dad

* * *

name: Kloy Kult

eyes: a Brown Orange color

hair: Orange goes to her butt

outfit:a white blouse, and nee length skirt

personality : busy, controlling, mean to every one but a select few, possessive

likes: control, being right, being the leader

dislikes: Lucy, coco

past: saw her parents get killed, the murder was let go 3 years early than he was subuse to

cat: pain

extra info: plans to kill her parents murder

* * *

name:Calsy john

eyes: green

hair:brown, and choppy, goes to shoulders, always wares a hat

outfit: black blouse, and black pants

personality : possessive, greedy, smart

likes: money

dislikes: spending it (the money)

past:grow up on the streets

cat: kakuzu

extra info: plans to be a million hare

extra info: dangerus when bored


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter, and my friend Courtney777 helped me write this J

* * *

Lucy walked around the park in hopes of avoiding Helly, now don't get her wrong. She loved Helly like a sister! But that's exactly why she has to stay away from her.  
Bad things always happen to her, and if Helly or any one else for that mater, gets too close, they would just get hurt and she didn't want that. Kloy always said she like it when people get hurt, but she didnt.

Lucy sighed, looking around the dark park. She sighed softly, realizing that she was lost, again. She really should stop thinking when she's walking around in new places.

Helly's POV

It's so funny when Lucy gets like this! She starts thinking, wonders off, and always gets lost. Really, I like it when she gets lost. It means I can watch without having to worry about Kloy, I really hate that **. She's always going around making up a bunch of stupid lies about Lucy. Even when I beat her up, she stills does it! The ** is just jealous, and you know what? The god damn lies aren't even the worst part. No, the fact that Lucy believes them that's the worst part.

* * *

"Shara, I found you!" Maki exclaimed excited, smiling brightly.

"Yes? What is it?" Shara asked, sounding bored but smiling.

"I found out why were here today!" Maki squealed.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, do you remember that lady last week? You know, when we were buying ice-cream?"

"Yes I do bu-"

"She owns a pet store! And she liked us so much she's going to give each of us a cat!"

Maki finally toke a breath and looked at Shara. Shara was shaking in fear.

"Great! Great! That's absolutely horrible! I know they were  
planning something, but to attack in my own home? My god thats just evil! I'm going to die, there's no way I'll live no wa-' Shara started, increasing in volume to a scream.

Maki couldn't tell what she was saying, so she did the only logical thing that came to (her) mind.  
"SHUT UP" Maki screamed.

That was the smartest thing (that she thinks) maki has ever done cause, it worked. Now she was just shaking and breathing heavily while looking around. Maki looked at her, slightly worried.

'Ok, ok I need to calm down, calm down; I've dealt with the horrible monsters known as cats for years now. I can do this. I can do this! Ahhhhhh! It's a cat run! Run! RUN!' Shara thought, going into panic mode at the sight of a red cat in front of her. Behind it, were eight others, who where looking strangely at the female in front of them. 

* * *

Kat stared at Lucy. How on Earth had she found her? No, no, she's just lost. She probably just wondered off again.

"Um, Kat why are you here? No better yet, were am I? Do you know how to get back?"

Lucy looked scared, but then again Lucy always looks scared.

"This is normally where I read and sleep. And to your unasked question, yes I know how to get back to the others. For that mater, we should properly head back now."

"Why?"

'You know it's actually bad for my heath to be talking to her. I'm sure Helly's around here somewhere and, if she gets the wrong idea she'll attack me.' Kat thought, looking Lucy over.

Now she looked really confused

"Come on"

* * *

Kelly stared as everyone came over. Then she came. Lucy. She really hated that girl! She thought Lucy was useless. And that it wasn't fair that Lucy always got everything and she herself get nothing. All Lucy ever does is hurt people, and she enjoys it!  
'I don't know why people like her.'

Calsy's POV

I could already tell there was going to be a fight. Helly was doing nothing but glaring at Kat, most likely because Kat was talking to Lucy. I heard myself sigh in annoyance. Helly really needs to get over it, because if she keeps this up Lucy will never have any friends. And then there was Kloy who was sending waves of malice off herself, and was going to start yelling at Lucy, therefore making Lucy's already small amount of confidence, even smaller. Then Lucy will start crying, thus sending Helly off, and ending it a fight between Helly and Kloy. And Shara is over there and looks really close to suicide. Jeeze, I wonder why. And all of this is because of CATS.

My life is way too complicated.

* * *

so what do you think?


End file.
